Amor sabor a muerte
by Ashabi
Summary: En su última noche Tsunade decide entregarse y ama como nunca había amado, dándose cuenta poco tiempo después de que está casada con la muerte. (JirayaxTsunade)


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

Amor sabor a muerte

* * *

Toma un nuevo trago y empina acentuadamente el vaso, sin menguar su amarga sonrisa. Afuera llueve y no hay ni un alma rondando por su oficina, así que por hoy se ha permitido un momento a solas con su viejo compañero.

—¿No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, verdad?

Jiraiya mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro con lentitud dejando escapar una breve risa.

—Ya no te preocupes mujer, mejor hablemos como no lo hemos hecho en siglos.

Tsunade suspira y deja el vaso sobre su escritorio, llevándose las manos al mentón.

—Está bien, ¿y cómo te va en el amor? —pregunta desinteresada, casi siendo sarcástica, aquella frase es todo un cliché en las reuniones de viejos conocidos.

Ahora quien sonríe de forma amarga es el sabio, dirigiéndole una mirada demasiado intensa para su gusto.

—Tengo la misma suerte que tú, Tsunade. —contesta pero al segundo se arrepiente al observar la reacción dolida de ella, miente, no le ha ido tan mal. —Bueno, casi.

—Tú puedes seguir buscando, quizás algún día halles quien te soporte. —Le da un nuevo trago al vasito de sake, reclinándose contra su asiento.

Jiraiya vuelve a negar con la cabeza y aprieta los labios, maravillándose por enésima vez de lo bonita que se ve con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Y por qué tú no podrías?

Nuevamente bebe, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo ya paso de todo eso, el amor… oh dios. —Da un largo suspiro y contiene las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos, uno de los tantos efectos secundarios del alcohol haciéndose presente. —Necesitaría señales divinas para poder volver a creer. —ríe, sin que la sonrisa llegue a sus ojos.

—Eres hermosa.

—Ajá, —asiente complacida. —¿Y?

—Inteligente.

Se pone de pie y comienza a caminar a lo largo y ancho de su oficina. Jiraiya no le quita los ojos de encima y ella al notarlo le corresponde la atención, pero no es igual, un par mira con anhelo y el otro con intriga.

—¿Y eso a qué viene?

El hombre abandona el cómodo asiento y se dirige hacia ella, con una lentitud ciertamente agonizante. Tsunade retrocede un poco por inercia y antes de poder marcar una distancia considerable, las grandes manos de su amigo le han rodeado la cintura, atrapándola con una mezcla extraña de ternura y posesión.

—¡Jiraiya!

—Es increíble que digas que necesitas señales divinas cuando yo…

No termina su frase, para sorpresa de la rubia él elimina cualquier distancia entre ambos y roza sus labios contra los suyos, robándole el aliento. En menos de un segundo Tsunade ya lo ha lanzado lejos de ella, sin parar de jadear intentando recuperar el aire perdido, verla tan exaltada lo hunde cientos de metros bajo tierra al recordar la cruda realidad.

"Nunca me gané ni un poco de su amor…"

—No esperes una disculpa por-

Ahora quien frena sus palabras no es él mismo, la sannin lo ha tomado de las solapas con gran fuerza, si acaso es por rabia o por querer aferrarse a algo lo desconoce, no lo piensa pues su cabeza se nubla al ser atrapado por sus labios. No es la primera vez que han compartido esta clase de contactos, en su adolescencia una que otra vez ella se dejó llevar y durante la segunda guerra el estrés los condujo a la locura bajo los cuarteles, pero de aquello hasta la fecha han pasado tantos años, lustros y décadas, que habían vuelto al estado de siempre: solo amistad.

Tampoco es como que los besos hubieran hecho una gran diferencia, mientras que para él fueron como tocar el cielo y entregar sus sentimientos, para Tsunade no fueron más que simples arranques.

—Tsunade… —jadea en cuanto se separan, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ella le responde con un hosco siseo, llevando unos de sus dedos hacia sus labios.

—Solo cállate.

Una cosa lleva a la otra y para cuando logran recuperar la cordura un poco, ya algunas prendas han sido olvidadas y el sofá se hunde bajo ellos. Las manos de él se pasean por sus sinuosas curvas, sus largas piernas y sobre todo sus senos, acariciándola con terror, como si de un momento a otro fuera a despertar. Tsunade en tanto lo besa desesperada en las mejillas, la clavícula, el cuello, deslizando la yema de sus dedos sobre la cremallera de su pantalón.

—Tantos años de esto, ¿verdad Tsunade? —murmura, antes de sumergirse en ella con fuerza, sonsacándole un sonoro gemido. —Sí…

El preludio a la desgracia, las inseguridades y el miedo a lo desconocido, quizás el deseo contenido, todo esto explota y se derrama en los fuertes embistes, las rojas uñas se clavan en su espalda y él aprieta con fuerza sus caderas, dejando su marca.

—Jiraiya…

—¿Hm?

Le sorprende que ella hable, durante "el acto" solía ser estricta con el hecho de abrir la boca, con dolor concluyó que quizás esto era para que pudiera imaginarse que él era Dan.

—Dime…—Su voz suena entrecortada, orgulloso reconoce que está cerca del clímax. —Que siempre me has amado, por quien soy.

—Mujer, me ofendes con esta petición…

—¡Bruto, dime que nunca fui un capricho!

Disminuye la rapidez de la penetración parpadeando perplejo, algo no va bien, ambos lo saben y ella le huye a su mirada.

—Siempre te he amado Tsunade, no han cambiado las cosas. Mírame.

Tantas mujeres diferentes, la mayoría jóvenes, que han dormido en su cama, sin embargo, jamás fueron como ella. Quizás asqueadas lo llenaron de sus caricias, emocionadas con el pago que les iba a dar, el hecho de que su vieja compañera evite mirarlo le ha traído este amargo recuerdo. Lo odia y retoma el ritmo, sonriendo satisfecho al sentir aquel par de ojos mieles fijo en su cara.

—Cásate conmigo.

Esa frase fue dicha a los veinte, veintisiete, treinta y cinco y ahora a los cincuenta y cuatro años, Tsunade frunce el ceño al rememorarlo y entierra con más fuerza sus uñas.

—¿Y para qué? ¡Te irás a esa misión donde quizás…!

La interrumpe con un húmedo beso y no hablan hasta llegar al final, corriendo a través de su sangre el calor del clímax se dejan llevar por tan placentera sensación y se recuestan sobre el suelo, agotados.

—Ah la edad, creo que aguantábamos más. —ríe malicioso, ciñendo la cintura de Tsunade con ternura.

Los ojos miel de la Hokage yacen absortos en el techo, llamando la atención del sannin.

—¿Tsunade…?

—¿Hablabas en serio?

Como una caja musical descompuesta, así suena su voz.

—¿Lo del matrimonio?

No contesta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Sí, cásate conmigo. ¡Cómo va ser broma quitarle al mundo tremendo potencial de hombre! Ahora que lo recuerdo… no pareciste querer negarte esta vez.

Se endereza más lenta de lo que hubiera querido y pasa una de sus manos a través de la gran cicatriz de su fornido pecho, luciendo pensativa.

—No me voy a casar con un muerto.

Dan, Kawaki. La muerte se ha reído tanto de ella que la mató también.

—Oh, ¿sigues con que voy a morir? Bien, hagamos una apuesta.

Sobresaltada ante su comentario, lo mira a la cara, pidiendo mudamente una explicación.

—Apuesta que moriré, yo obviamente digo que saldré vivito y coleando. Siempre pierdes así que…

No concluye, esperando su respuesta. Tsunade se pasa el flequillo hacia atrás y niega con la cabeza un par de veces, emitiendo una carcajada amarga.

—¡Está bien! Apuesto a que te vas a morir. —Un leve escalofrío atraviesa sus columnas ante la crudeza de la afirmación. —Solo así… me casaré contigo.

—Y yo apuesto que saldré vivo. ¿Esta vez qué cambió, Tsunade?

Sabe a qué se refiere mas no contesta verbalmente, lo atrapa entre sus menudos brazos y lo vuelve a besar, un poco menos desesperada y ansiosa. En la segunda ronda no emiten ni una palabra y llegado el amanecer él se viste con lentitud, mirándola dormir plácidamente. Luce tan hermosa e inocente, que por un momento le pasa por la cabeza la idea de no ir y quedarse con ella.

Sacude su cabeza resignado y le da un beso en la frente. "Te amo, Tsunade…"

—Gracias por la información.

Su voz ha sonado impersonal y tajante. El chunin frente a ella intenta hallar rastros de dolor pero no lo logra, la Hokage luce tan integra como siempre. Ganó la apuesta y dentro de sí lo que resta de su alma se quema, odiándose por haber creído en algo tan estúpido.

—Puedes retirarte.

En cuanto se queda sola su semblanza se rompe en mil pedazos y llora lo que no ha llorado en décadas, rompiendo todas las botellas de sake que están a su paso. Una parte de sí siempre lo amó y los remordimientos la carcomen, "¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho que sí hace más de treinta años?" Cuando Shizune la encuentra su estado es lamentable, recargada en su escritorio como si quisiera unirse a él, su rubia melena despeinada y un par de ojeras horrorosas.

Sabe que no se puede caer pues tiene una aldea sobre su espalda, así que después de un par de largas semanas de dolor, se pone de pie y admira a Konoha a través del ventanal de su despacho, recordando cada buen momento compartido. Las risas, los juegos, los intentos de cita y las misiones. Le da un nuevo trago a su vaso de sake y de pronto tiene la sensación de que unos brazos le rodean, asustada se gira y no encuentra nada.

—Joder, el alcohol me ha-

— _Te amo._

El viento ha susurrado aquello y molesta consigo misma lanza el vaso hacia la pared, luchando contra la idea de creer. Los restos de vidrio se esparcen por toda la habitación y el fuerte sonido seguro ha llamado la atención de Shizune,

—No…

Los "brazos" la estrechan con más fuerza y así como llegó, se va tal sensación. Sonríe amarga y nuevamente toma asiento frente a su escritorio, ahora lo ha entendido. Está casada con la muerte.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este fanfic fue escrito y publicado hace uuuuuh, más de dos años y mi calidad de redacción y ortografía era una porquería, así que lo borré. Lo hallé en mis archivos y me dije, ¿por qué no? Y lo edité de pies a cabeza, de hecho hasta perdió el sentido, en la versión anterior el enfoque era puro amor (se llamaba "siempre te cuidaré"), aquí quise reflejar nada más y nada menos que crudeza. Salu2


End file.
